UNWRITTEN
by Luccheus Eirwen
Summary: Rule book of love and phrases. Not meant to be seen. Only felt from the heart. Naruto tak menyangka jika ia akan jatuh hati pada pemuda yang mengidap anxiety disorder. Rasa sayangnya memang tak tersurat dan penuh kata-kata. Hanya hati-lah yang bisa membacanya. NaruSasu. Shou-ai. Dun Like Dun Read. Rev please.
1. Part 1

**Title:** Unwritten

**Characters/ Pairing:** Uzumaki Naruto & Uchiha Sasuke

**Type**: Multichapter

**Genre**: Romance, Psychology

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer**: Naruto punya Kishimoto-sensei

Datang lagi dengan fic kedua dan sekali lagi multichapter dengan genre berbeda. Selamat membaca, _hope u all enjoy it_!

.

.

**UNWRITTEN**

**Part 1**

.

.

Kasir wanita itu harusnya sedang makan siang saat ini. Tapi mengingat pemuda rambut pirang yang mendesaknya untuk segera memberikan gaji dengan embel-embel 'itu adalah hakku', 'aku membutuhkannya, aku juga belum makan siang', 'dompetku juga kosong, tahu!', akhirnya—dengan sangat-sangat terpaksa, ia meletakkan makan siangnya dan melayani pemuda yang statusnya masih magang itu. Ia masih saja menggerutu saat pemuda itu mengambil amplopnya. Tapi setelah itu sumpitnya terjatuh saat selembar uang disodorkan ke arahnya.

"Untukmu. Maaf ya, merepotkan di saat seperti ini. Ini bukan suap-menyuap, kok." Pemuda itu menyeringai lebar sebelum membungkuk 60 derajat.

"Oh? I-iya, terima kasih." Wanita itu menggenggam lembaran uang itu sambil sumringah. _Baik sekali_._ Karyawan tetap mana ada yang mau memberikan uangnya dengan cara begini? Mana aku melayaninya sambil menggerutu_. Ia menggeleng dan sekali lagi berterima kasih, menatap punggung pemuda itu menghilang di balik pintu kaca.

Sementara itu, si pemuda tadi merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang saat membuka amplop putih itu dan mulai menghitung jumlah uang di dalamnya. Tak lama kemudian ia mendesah pelan, menyimpan kembali lembaran-lembaran di tangannya ke dalam amplop sebelum memasukkannya ke saku kemejanya. Kaasan pesan bakiak baru buat kondangan, Tousan pesan kaos Real Madrid yang original, Naruko pesan komik…

Ia mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya dengan frustasi, menyalahkan diri sendiri karena masih berstatus magang. Padahal teman-temannya yang lain, yang diterima bersamaan dengan dirinya, sudah ada yang menjadi karyawan tetap. Bagaimana tidak? Kehadirannya di kantor dalam seminggu bisa dihitung jari.

"Yosh! Aku akan lebih bersemangat lagi! Demi bakiak sang Ibunda tercinta!" Ia masih saja mengoceh tak jelas sambil berjalan keluar dari tempat pembayaran—sebutan tak resminya adalah gudang uang—dan berpapasan dengan Sai, teman satu divisinya, yang juga datang untuk mengambil gajinya hari ini. Tak bisa dibayangkan bagaimana nasib sang kasir kemudian.

"Yo, Naruto," sapa pemuda berkulit alabaster itu sambil melemparkan senyum. Pemuda itu, Naruto, membalasnya dengan anggukan dan segera beranjak dari sana, menuruni anak tangga menuju lantai bawah. Ia tak mau naik lift. Lift, di mana pun, selalu membuatnya mual. Ia bahkan selalu berharap jika sebuah jembatan dibangun untuk menghubungkan gudang uang dengan gedung tempatnya bekerja—mengingat kedua bangunan itu bersebelahan.

Ia melintasi lapangan yang tidak begitu luas, mendorong pintu kaca, sekali lagi menghindari lift menuju kantornya, Divisi Humaniora, yang terletak di lantai dua. Begitu tiba di kantor, ia langsung menghabiskan makan siang yang diantarkan katering rekanan perusahaan mereka dan bersendawa keras membuat sang editor-kepala menoleh padanya.

"Sekali lagi kau seperti itu, kulempar kau keluar lewat jendela," ujar editor-kepala dengan sebuah tusuk gigi di sudut bibirnya. "Kau mengganggu konsentrasiku, Naruto."

"Huh, konsentrasi apaan. Dari tadi juga main _solitaire_." Kiba mendengus pelan. Ia masih kesal pada pria yang memiliki rambut panjang itu—tidak panjang, sih, cuma sampai di bawah telinga. Soalnya tadi ia juga bersendawa dan terkena lemparan pulpen di kepalanya.

"Kau salah, anak muda," sahut sang editor-kepala. "_Solitaire_ adalah permainan yang penuh filosofi. Bagi kalian mungkin tampak sederhana tapi jika kau berhasil menemukan apa yang ada di balik permainan itu, kau akan ketagihan."

"Yeah, ketagihan dalam kecepatan menyelesaikan permainan itu dalam waktu singkat—ouch!" Naruto melindungi kepalanya dengan lengan kirinya dan merasakan sebuah spidol merah mendarat di sana.

"Genma-sensei," ujar Hinata, satu-satunya wanita di ruangan itu, dengan suara lirih untuk menghentikan mereka.

"Kau seperti tidak mengenal mereka saja, Hinata-san. Biarkan saja mereka bermain-main. Mereka akan tenang sendiri begitu sudah berhadapan dengan buku masing-masing." Pemuda bertubuh gendu—nghh, bertubuh besar yang duduk di sebelah Hinata, bersuara dengan suara bulat karena ia sedang mengunyah keripik kentang.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menciptakan keheningan karena kini semuanya berkutat dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Ya, selain editor-kepala, Genma, yang lainnya adalah asisten-editor. Yang setiap hari harus berhadapan dengan buku, bahkan saat pulang ke rumah sekali pun.

.

.

Naruto meringis di sela-sela pekerjaannya. "Aku mau pipis!" serunya membuat lima kepala yang berada di ruangan itu menoleh padanya. Kali ini, jika ia harus dilempar keluar jendela, ia pantas mendapatkannya. Soalnya sang editor-kepala sedang tertidur pulas sofanya yang empuk.

"Tidak usah keras-keras begitu," gerutu Kiba, pemuda yang duduk di sebelah Naruto, sambil menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya.

Sai hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil terus menatap layar laptop-nya dengan jemari yang tidak berhenti di atas _keyboard_.

"A-ano, Naruto-kun," ujar Hinata pada Naruto yang bersiap-siap ke toilet. Wajahnya tampak memerah, membuat Choji tersenyum penuh arti sambil mengunyah keripik kentang.

"Ya, Hinata-chan?" Naruto menoleh pada wanita yang memiliki rambut panjang sepinggang itu. Kedua kakinya tak bisa diam di tempat. Ia harus segera ke toilet.

"To-toilet lantai ini rusak. Kau harus ke lantai ti-tiga atau turun ke lantai satu," jelas Hinata dengan pandangan menunduk.

"Ooh. _Thanks _infonya." Naruto menyeringai lebar dan seketika ia sudah tak berada di tempatnya. Tujuh menit kemudian ia sudah berada di anak tangga menuju lantai dua saat ponselnya berdering. "Halo? Oh, bisa—ya, berapa buku? Ok." Ia langsung ke perpustakaan begitu menutup ponselnya. Ia tersenyum pada beberapa karyawan senior yang dilewatinya sebelum memasuki perpustakaan.

Omong-omong, gedung tempatnya bekerja memiliki tiga lantai. Lantai satu untuk Divisi Eksakta, juga untuk politik dan ekonomi. Lantai dua, tempat ia berada sekarang, adalah Divisi Humaniora yang juga berhubungan dengan pendidikan. Lalu ada lantai tiga mengenai Divisi Sosial yang berkaitan dengan kesehatan dan umum. Masing-masing lantai memiliki perpustakaan, yang tentu saja berhubungan dengan divisi-divisi tadi.

Berhubung Sai sedang mengedit buku tentang seni grafiti—dan kebetulan ia juga sedang berada di luar—jadi sekalian saja pemuda berkulit alabaster itu meminta tolong padanya. Dengan langkah cepat ia menyusuri deretan rak setinggi tujuh meter mencari buku pesanan Sai. Ia tiba di deretan rak yang terletak di bagian tengah ruangan, melangkah di antara rak-rak buku tersebut dan mulai mencari nama Thomas Allen. Beruntung huruf pertama nama itu, yang diambil dari nama belakang sang pengarang; A, berada di deretan bawah jadi ia tak perlu susah payah naik tangga demi mendapatkan buku berjudul Book Of Art.

"Hah, sebuah buku _pop-up_!" ujar Naruto dengan keras sambil menatap buku di tangannya. Siapa yang peduli? Setiap perpustakaan di gedung ini tak ada yang menjaganya. Kerapihan tiap buku adalah tanggung jawab setiap divisi atau mereka akan kerepotan kalau ingin mencari referensi.

Menemukan buku pesanan Sai, ia melangkah keluar di antara rak yang tingginya hampir mencapai langit-langit itu. Tapi langkahnya berhenti saat sepasang mata biru cerahnya mendapati sosok yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya di lantai dua. Sosok itu menengadah pada rak di hadapannya dengan telunjuk kiri menelusuri setiap buku. Ia beralih ke baris lain dan raut mukanya menunjukkan kekecewaan, mungkin karena tidak menemukan buku yang dicarinya.

Dari jarak sekitar lima meter, si pirang memperhatikan sosok itu lebih seksama. Dia jangkung, tapi tidak mengalahkan tinggi Naruto. Perawakannya agak kurus dan kulitnya sedikit pucat. Rambutnya tebal berwarna hitam serta aura tegas dan angkuh. Entahlah. Melihat dia yang kebingungan, aura itu seolah menghilang begitu saja. Ingin membantu, Naruto mendekatinya.

"Maaf." Naruto hampir tertawa melihat tubuh sosok itu setengah melompat dari tempatnya. Mungkin ia berpikir hanya dirinya yang berada di perpustakaan saat ini. Pemuda pirang itu berdehem sekali saat dilihatnya sosok itu menoleh padanya. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Wajah pemuda itu kini nampak datar, begitu juga dengan tatapan matanya. Ia berkedip sekali sebelum kembali menatap deretan buku di depannya dan menjawab, "Aku mencari sebuah buku."

_Iya, tahu._

Naruto melengos dalam hati sekaligus berpikir kalau suara pemuda itu terdengar dalam dan agak tegang.

"Kalau boleh tahu buku apa?" Naruto berjalan beberapa langkah dan berhenti di sebelah pemuda itu, kedua bahu mereka bertemu.

"Tentang seni," sahut pemuda berkulit pucat itu membuat Naruto meringis dalam hati. Menyadari kedekatan bahu mereka, pemuda itu beringsut sedikit, memberi celah di antara mereka.

"Lebih spesifik bisa? Siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu." Mata biru Naruto mengamati jari telunjuk pemuda itu.

_Jarinya panjang._

Dan ia sendiri tak menyadari perubahan posisi pemuda itu.

"Moonwalking With Einstein," ujar pemuda itu pelan. Kali ini suaranya terdengar sedikit lebih tegang dari yang tadi.

"Aaa, Joshou Foer." Mata Naruto ikut menelusuri deretan buku di depan mereka. Pemuda itu sudah datang di rak buku yang sesuai. "Nah, ini dia. Sebuah buku yang menghubungkan sains dengan seni. Menarik." Naruto menarik sebuah buku tebal dan memberikannya pada pemuda itu.

"Terima kasih," ujarnya singkat sambil membawa buku itu dan keluar dari deretan rak yang bertitel Seni.

"Hei, kau dari divisi mana?" Naruto mengekori pemuda itu. Ia yakin pemuda itu bukan pengunjung atau mahasiswa yang mencari referensi untuk tugas akhir mereka.

"Divisi Eksakta," sahutnya membuat Naruto mengangguk-angguk mengingat judul buku yang dicarinya.

"Pantas saja aku tidak pernah melihatmu. Apa buku itu berhubungan dengan buku yang akan kau edit?" Setiap anggota divisi lebih senang—atau terpaksa—menghabiskan waktu di tempat kerja masing-masing, terutama Eksakta yang memang membutuhkan konsentrasi tinggi dibanding dua divisi lainnya. Wajar kalau mereka jarang bertemu atau tak saling kenal sekali pun.

Pemuda yang bekerja satu lantai di bawahnya itu menggeleng. "Aku hanya tertarik."

Naruto mengangkat bahunya. Matanya sekali lagi memperhatikan pemuda itu. Kemeja biru tuanya nampak kusut dan wajahnya kini mengernyit seolah ditusuk jarum. "Oh. Kau tertarik pada seni?" Pemuda itu tak menjawab jadi Naruto melanjutkan, "Kalau kau tertarik dengan seni, kau bisa datang kapan saja ke perpustakaan kami."

Pemuda itu mengangguk pelan pada Naruto sebelum keluar dari perpustakaan dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia turun menuju kantornya dan Naruto berdiri di depan pintu kaca perpustakaan sambil berdecak pelan sebelum berputar pada kakinya untuk kembali ke ruangannya.

"Kau lama sekali, bung. Baru pulang dari Mars?"

Saat kembali, ia disambut senyum masam Sai. Ia tahu kalau itu hanyalah senyum artifisial untuk menyindirnya. "Sarkastis. Meski pasang senyum semanis apa pun, jika bahasamu seperti itu, tidak akan ada yang mau berteman denganmu."

"Hn. Aku ini bicara apa adanya," sahut Sai lagi dengan santai. Bagi teman-teman divisi mereka, melontarkan ucapan sarkasme bukanlah hal baru. Di tengah-tengah kesibukan mereka, yang bahkan bisa membuat rambut lurus jadi keriting atau pun sebaliknya, cemoohan dan ejekan adalah hal yang biasa. Kalau menyangkut Hinata atau Genma-sensei, itu sih, lain lagi.

"Omong-omong tadi aku ketemu anak eksak di perpustakaan." Naruto duduk di kursinya, melonggarkan dasi kemejanya dan mulai membuka draft kasar—tumpukan kertas setebal 200 halaman—dari buku yang akan dieditnya. Ia mulai menggaris-bawahi dengan spidol merah kata-kata yang tidak sesuai ejaan.

"Lalu?" Kiba meregangkan otot-otot tangannya yang terasa kaku.

"Ya, aneh saja melihat mereka di lantai kita," jawab Naruto dengan mata yang tidak beralih dari kertas di bawahnya.

"Kau pasti bertemu dengan Uchiha." Kali ini Choji berbicara. "Aku beberapa kali bertemu dengannya di sana.

"Oh. Uchiha."

Mendengar dua kata yang keluar dari bibir Kiba dengan nada yang tak seperti biasanya itu, membuat si pemuda pirang menengadah dengan dahi mengernyit.

"Kenapa, Kiba?"

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengan dia." Kiba meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya, mendapati wajah Naruto yang bingung. Ia tak menyadari tatapan mendelik dari gadis bermata safir putih yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Makanya, rajin masuk kerja." Mendengar hal itu, Naruto menendang kaki Kiba dari bawah meja, membuat pemuda yang memiliki rambut brunet itu meringis tertahan.

Choji, setelah menghabiskan bungkus ketiga dari keripik kentang miliknya—dan tentu saja tak membaginya dengan teman-temannya—berkata, "Uchiha itu sakit jiwa, maksudku bukan seperti yang di rumah sakit jiwa itu, lho. Tapi kusarankan kau tidak usah dekat-dekat dengannya."

"Begitu ,ya," gumam Naruto sembari bertopang dagu dan mengembalikan sepasang mata birunya pada deretan huruf di bawahnya, nampak berpikir.

**TBC**

.

.

Thanks yang sudah membacanya *bow*. _Mind to review_?


	2. Part 2

Sorry for the long wait, everyone! (I hope all of u waiting for me). I've been busy a couple weeks ago and I just had a chance to made a oneshot. Hope u all guys have read it. And thank you for all reviews in part 1. I really enjoy to read those. No more A/N so let's read this. Enjoy!^^

.

.

**UNWRITTEN**

**Part 2**

.

.

Anak bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha itu kembali terjaga. Tubuhnya menggigil hebat meski kamarnya tidak memakai pendingin atau udara di luar yang terasa sejuk. Tidak, ia tidak kedinginan atau dalam kondisi sakit. Sekali lagi… otaknya menolak untuk istirahat meski tubuhnya terasa lelah dan matanya mengantuk. Seolah otak memaksanya untuk terus bekerja.

Ia duduk tegak di tepi tempat tidur sambil mengerang. Kesadaran mulai memenuhi pikirannya yang berkabut. Telapak kakinya menyentuh lantai kayu yang terasa dingin. Napasnya terengah, membuatnya menunduk sambil menarik napas panjang untuk menenangkan perasaannya. Tapi tak bisa. Ia merasa mati rasa. Hampa. Tak ada alasan lain.

Tangannya lalu mengusap wajahnya yang berkeringat sebelum menyalakan lampu meja. Ia membuka laci bufet kayu di samping tempat tidurnya dan mencari-cari botol kalxetin sebelum menenggaknya tanpa air. Tubuhnya yang tadi menggigil kini berangsur-angsur tenang. Ia pun menarik napas panjang untuk yang kesekian kalinya sebelum beranjak menuju toilet dan mencuci wajahnya.

Toilet itu seperti pada umumnya. Wastafel dari keramik putih yang disikat bersih tanpa ada noda coklat sedikit pun—abaikan bakteri-bakteri yang memang tak bisa hilang dari toilet. Sebuah wc duduk serta _bath-up_ yang dilengkapi _shower_ dan juga tirai mandi berwarna biru tua—salahkan si pemilik toilet yang tergila-gila dengan warna biru tua.

Si bungsu Uchiha itu lalu menyalakan kran dan membiarkan air dingin membasuh wajahnya. Sesaat ia berdiam diri di sana, tak mengangkat wajahnya hingga butiran-butiran air sebagian besar sudah mengering. Lalu, dengan mata tertutup dagunya terangkat untuk menatap cermin di depannya. Ia membuka mata dan seketika ia merasa lega saat menyadari jika cermin kecil itu sudah tertutup oleh kertas koran yang dilakban sana-sini. Ia lalu keluar dari toilet, menyambar sebatang rokok yang berada di atas bufet, menyalakannya lalu berjalan menyeberangi ruangan menuju balkon dalam keredupan lampu kamar. Dengan gerakan cepat ia membuka pintu kaca dan merasakan udara dingin menyapa pipi pucatnya dengan lembut. Perlahan ia membawa rokok ke bibirnya, mengisapnya lalu menghembuskan asapnya yang membubung untuk menghilang di udara. Matanya yang sekelam malam menatap jalanan sepi di bawahnya.

Pukul satu pagi. Ia mendengar lonceng dari jam menara kota berbunyi sekali. Ia mendesah pelan. Sudah lima bulan ini ia terbangun di jam yang sama, jam berapapun ia tidur. Setiap hari harus dilaluinya dengan tidur yang hanya memakan waktu tiga jam. Begitu ia terbangun, ia tak bisa tidur lagi hingga pagi menjelang. Biasanya ia menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca buku atau mengedit beberapa halaman dari pekerjaan kantor yang dibawanya pulang.

Kedua sikunya lalu bertumpu pada kayu penyangga di tepi balkon, menatap gedung-gedung tinggi yang tampak seperti gliter, seolah mengundangnya untuk menghabiskan malam bersama. Ia kembali mengisap rokoknya dengan tenang sebelum menghabiskannya dan kembali ke kamar, membuka ratusan halaman dari dokumen yang bertumpuk di meja kerjanya dan mulai membaca.

.

Sepatu kulit dipasangkan dengan jins? Meski bukan pengamat mode, Naruto merasa hal itu tidak cocok. Keds dengan jins? Itu baru cocok. Selera Genma-sensei memang payah dalam hal berpakaian. Yang penting para anak buahnya masuk kerja dengan pakaian rapi dan bersih. Dan hari ini, bulan baru, tanggal baru, Naruto bertekad untuk rajin masuk kerja. Mengingat beberapa karyawan magang lainnya sudah naik tingkat, kecuali dirinya.

Seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang, membuatnya menoleh. Ia tersenyum singkat pada Choji yang kini berdiri bersisian dengannya, menunggu kereta api mereka. "Tumben kau cepat hari ini," ujar Choji sambil menikmati sarapannya, sebungkus keripik kentang.

"Yeah." Naruto menggaruk-garuk pipinya. Ia menatap keripik kentang di tangan Choji, perlahan masuk ke mulut pemuda gempal itu lalu mengunyahnya. Naruto belum sarapan. Ia lapar.

"Kereta kita sudah datang. Kau di belakangku saja!" kata Choji yang langsung mengambil posisi saat pintu kereta terbuka dan dengan gerakan cepat ia masuk ke dalam kereta diikuti Naruto. Karena tubuh Choji seukuran dua kali lipat dari manusia 'normal', maka mereka dengan leluasa masuk tanpa harus berdesakan. Sayangnya, begitu mereka berada di dalam, Naruto tetap tak mendapatkan tempat duduk—lain halnya dengan Choji yang kini duduk manis di samping seorang wanita paruh baya. Dilihat dari ekspresinya, sih, dia berharap kalau yang duduk di sebelahnya harusnya wanita muda.

Lagipula, tak mungkin ia mengekori Choji ke mana pun. Jadi ia memilih berdiri di dekat pintu antar gerbong, tangan kanannya memegang erat gantungan untuk menjaga keseimbangan. Kereta berhenti di stasiun berikutnya, membawa gelombang penumpang yang semakin banyak dan membuat mereka yang ada di dalam kereta semakin berdesakan hingga Naruto harus beringsut semakin dekat dengan pintu. Sialnya, salah satu kakinya terinjak oleh sepatu ber-hak tinggi dari seorang wanita di sebelahnya, membuatnya meringis tertahan sebelum berbicara pada wanita itu yang langsung meminta maaf padanya.

Tanpa buang waktu Naruto memutar tubuhnya tanpa melepas pegangannya pada gantungan, menghadap pintu antar gerbong dan menemukan seseorang di depannya. Naruto menyipit, menyadari orang itu tak asing. Ah, si Uchiha itu! Jadi mereka satu kereta? Mengejutkan.

"Pagi," sapa pemuda pirang itu pada pemuda lain di depannya. Si Uchiha bungsu hanya mengangguk pelan padanya. Punggungnya menempel pada pintu gerbong yang jika pintu tersebut membuka, bisa dipastikan ia terjatuh ke gerbong sebelah. "Kau tidak mau memegangnya?" tunjuk Naruto pada gantungan di tangannya. Pemuda itu menggeleng.

"Tidak usah," sahutnya datar. Tak mungkin ia memegang benda itu di saat tangan pemuda pirang berada di sana. Kemudian kereta berhenti, membuat setiap penumpang tersentak dan berseru pelan saat sang masinis menyalakan rem dengan tiba-tiba. Otomatis tubuh si Uchiha semakin terdesak pada pintu gerbong dan jika tak ada si pirang, tubuh kurusnya sudah pasti tergencet oleh penumpang lain.

"Masinis itu pasti baru belajar," ujar Naruto dengan kedua tangan yang berada di sisi kepala si Uchiha. Dahinya mengernyit geli saat wanita di belakangnya semakin menempel erat pada punggungnya. "Atau dia terlalu sering naik kuda sebelum jadi masinis," sambungnya lalu menunduk pada pemuda di depannya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Uchiha menengadah padanya dan sekali lagi mengangguk pelan. Selama 10 detik mereka berada dalam posisi tersebut, menunggu kereta hingga benar-benar berhenti dengan stabil. Selama itu pula, pemuda berkulit pucat itu menatap ke samping dan berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dari mata biru yang mulai terlihat menarik itu.

"Ayo turun." Naruto menepuk bahu Uchiha saat pintu tiap gerbong mendesis terbuka. Uchiha pikir kalau pemuda itu akan pergi begitu saja tapi ia salah. Naruto malah menggenggam lengannya, menariknya keluar dari dalam kereta. Dahi Uchiha berkerut atas perlakuannya. Dan ia belum bersuara, Naruto langsung menjawabnya, "Dengan tubuh kurus begitu, nanti kau remuk sedikit demi sedikit." Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum, menoleh pada Choji yang berteriak memanggilnya dan tanpa berkata apa pun lagi, ia pergi.

Uchiha menarik napas panjang lalu berjalan dengan sedikit tergesa menuju gedung tempat mereka kerja. Pemuda itu ditemuinya beberapa hari lalu di perpustakaan. Pemuda bersuara nyaring yang nyaris membuat jantungnya melompat keluar saat sedang mencari buku. Ia tak terbiasa dengan suara keras tapi mengingat pemuda itu membantunya menemukan buku yang dicarinya, ia tak mempermasalahkannya.

Langkahnya berhenti sebelum melewati pintu masuk gedung, melihat pemuda pirang itu tertawa bersama sahabatnya. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan dan ia tersenyum singkat saat memasuki lobi.

.

Naruto menguap pelan sambil meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya. Ia bersandar pada punggung kursi yang berderit aneh sambil menatap pemuda di depannya dan tertawa geli. "Santailah sedikit. Jangan tegang begitu."

Uchiha menghentikan ketikannya di atas laptop. "Maaf. Aku terbiasa dengan divisiku yang sebelumnya."

Naruto tersenyum. Kemarin kepala divisi memberitahukan jika bulan ini ada pertukaran pegawai antar divisi. Yang terpilih dari divisi Humaniora adalah Choji yang dilempar ke divisi Sosial. Mumpung ketemu dengan Shikamaru, katanya. Tenten, gadis tomboy dari Sosial, masuk di Eksakta. Katanya, sih, dia mengeluh karena Eksakta bukan bidangnya. Dan Uchiha Sasuke, yang tentu saja dari Eksakta, terdampar di Humaniora, sekumpulan pegawai yang nampak bermalas-malasan, kecuali Sai dan Hinata.

"Kau edit buku apa, Uchiha-san?"

Jemari Uchiha Sasuke sekali lagi berhenti mengetik meski kepalanya masih menunduk ke layar laptop.

"Filsafat ilmu."

"Kau suka filsafat?"

Sasuke memandang lurus pada Naruto.

"Tidak terlalu."

"Buku yang sedang kau edit itu adalah buku filsafat ilmu paling dasar. Tentang pola pikir manusia dan eksistensinya. Kau bisa bawa pulang kalau mau." Naruto melirik sampul buku yang ada di meja Sasuke.

"Hei kau!" Genma yang sedang menikmati cemilannya—mumpung Choji tidak ada—, melempar kepala Naruto dengan pulpen. "Jangan mengganggunya!"

Naruto mengusap kepalanya, berseru pelan pada editor-kepala. "Aku kan hanya mencoba untuk mengakrabkan diri."

"Kau tidak lihat dia merasa terganggu?" Kiba menoleh pada Naruto.

"Tapi…" Naruto menatap Sasuke yang kini mendorong kursinya, beranjak meninggalkan kantor.

Sai hanya menggeleng memperhatikan mereka satu persatu. Apa kawan-kawannya tidak sadar kalau yang mengganggu si Uchiha bukan hanya Naruto tapi mereka semua?

Naruto melakukan hal yang sama. Ia keluar dari kantor bermaksud menemui Sasuke. Ia pikir pemuda itu ada di toilet, tapi ia salah. Didapatinya pemuda itu sedang berdiri di depan pintu masuk perpustakaan, lalu berjalan menghampirinya.

"Uchiha, tadi di dalam…"

"Tidak apa-apa," sahutnya setelah berdehem pelan. "Aku yang harusnya bisa menyesuaikan diri."

Naruto tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Sepasang mata birunya kembali memperhatikan jemari Sasuke yang panjang dan juga… kurus. Mengikuti kata hati, Naruto menatap wajah Sasuke yang tirus dan pucat, entah apa kulitnya memang pucat. Tapi melihat dari lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya yang berbentuk cekung, ia tahu, jika Sasuke hanya memiliki waktu singkat untuk tidur.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sasuke menatap sepatu kulitnya. "Yeah."

"Tapi kau keringatan," ujar Naruto menunjuk pelipis Sasuke.

Sasuke lalu mengusap pelipis kirinya yang basah tapi tangannya ditahan Naruto.

"Pakai ini." Naruto mengusap pelipis pemuda itu dengan sapu tangan oranye miliknya. "Kau bisa mengembalikannya kapan pun kau mau," ujar Naruto sembari menyeringai.

"Terima kasih." Sasuke meraih sapu tangan itu, memasukkannya ke sakunya lalu berkata, "Bisa kau meninggalkanku sendiri?"

Sekilas raut kecewa bermain di wajah Naruto. "Oh. Bisa. Tapi kau akan kembali ke kantor kan?" Dilihatnya Sasuke mengangguk, membuatnya tersenyum ganjil sebelum kembali ke ruangannya.

Sasuke lalu meraih saku kemeja hitamnya dan mengeluarkan sebotol kecil kalxetin. Ia kembali menenggak dua butir dan gemetar di tubuhnya berangsur menghilang. Susah payah ia menahannya saat si pirang itu di sampingnya. Begitu membaik, Sasuke kembali ke kantor dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya, kali ini ia lebih banyak diam, begitu pula Naruto.

.

Naruto membereskan meja kerjanya. Kawan-kawan divisinya sudah pulang pukul empat sore dan merencanakan untuk jalan-jalan malam bersama para pegawai dari divisi Sosial. Mereka berencana mengajak Sakura, pegawai divisi Eksakta, mengingat Naruto menyukai gadis itu. Entah jadi atau tidak, Naruto tak tahu karena ia lembur. Pekerjaannya baru selesai pukul delapan malam dan hal itu membuatnya sangat lelah karena seharian berhadapan dengan layar laptop. Di satu sisi ia juga senang karena kereta yang akan ditumpanginya tidak begitu padat penumpang.

Ia lalu menyapa satpam sebelum meninggalkan pintu yang mendesis tertutup di belakangnya, kemudian menyeberangi jalan besar menuju stasiun kereta api bawah tanah. Ia menatap langit gelap, dan tidak melihat bintang-bintang. Bukan karena mendung tapi karena kilauan cahaya kota dan menara-menara yang bersinar telah menutupinya. Oh, betapa ia merindukan saat-saat di desa dulu. Menatap bintang-bintang di musim panas bersama teman-temannya sambil menikmati buah kesemek atau ramen buatan Kaasan.

Ia berdecak pelan. Mungkin ia harus meminta cuti beberapa hari di musim panas.

Ia melangkah mantap masuk ke dalam kereta dan mengambil duduk dekat pintu, tersenyum lega melihat kereta yang tak banyak penumpang. Ia menguap sekali lalu kembali mendekap ranselnya ke dada. Masih ada waktu 20 menit sebelum ia sampai di apartemennya. Ia juga mau singgah di atm untuk mengirim uang pada keluarganya di desa. Harusnya ia mengirim tadi saat di kantor. Tapi pekerjaan menumpuk dibarengi lembur, membuatnya tak sempat ke atm kantor.

Suara seorang wanita membuatnya meneleng ke kanan. Ia mengenali wanita itu yang sedang bersama temannya, sebagai salah satu pegawai di 'gudang uang'. Melihat dari pakaian serta kantong belanjaan yang lumayan banyak, begitu pulang kantor mereka langsung belanja habis-habisan. Maklum, baru terima gaji. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya tertarik pada mereka. Salah satu wanita itu menyebut nama Uchiha dengan nada aneh.

"Tampan ya," sahut temannya.

"Tampan gitu tapi sakit jiwa," ujar wanita yang satu.

"Sayang sekali."

Naruto mengalihkan matanya ke depan dan menemukan Sasuke duduk di seberang—kenapa ia tidak menyadari kehadiran pemuda itu? Sasuke pulang lebih awal darinya tapi ternyata mereka bertemu di sini. Mungkin dia ada urusan, pikir si pirang saat menatapnya.

Sepasang mata itu terpejam dengan kedua _headphone_ di telinganya. Kedua tangannya memeluk tas kerjanya, punggungnya tegak bersandar di kursi. Wajah pucatnya terlihat tak tenang. Dahinya berkerut seolah dalam tidur ia tampak bermimpi buruk. Entah apakah musik yang sedang didengarkannya memiliki banyak pengaruh atau tidak.

Naruto kembali memperhatikan kedua wanita di sebelahnya. Ia tidak bermaksud menguping namun topik pembicaraannya membuatnya tertarik. Dan bukan baru sekali ia mendengar jika Uchiha Sasuke mengidap sakit jiwa.

_Beruntunglah, Uchiha, kau sedang mendengarkan musik._

Lalu sepasang mata itu membuka dan dengan jelas Naruto bisa melihat jika Sasuke sedang menatap ke arah dua wanita di depannya. Rahangnya berkedut tak teratur. Si pirang hanya tersenyum tipis. Sasuke, entah bagaimana, telah mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Tapi tampaknya pemuda bermata hitam kelam itu tak peduli dan hanya mendengus, memalingkan wajahnya dan sekali lagi, bertemu dengan Naruto.

Sasuke menatapnya tajam, seolah memvonis dirinya jika ia ikut dalam percakapan tadi. Naruto menggeleng pelan ke arahnya, membuktikan kalau dirinya tidak bersalah. Dia memang tidak ikut tapi dia mendengar semua percakapan.

Saat kereta berhenti, keduanya turun. Sasuke mengambil langkah cepat dan Naruto tak membuang waktu untuk mengejarnya.

"Uchiha!" seru Naruto tapi Sasuke tak peduli. Ia meneruskan langkahnya dengan tergesa. Tapi Naruto tak kalah cepat. Tak sampai beberapa detik, Naruto meraih lengan pemuda itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Apa tidak ada pertanyaan lain, Namikaze-san?" jawab Sasuke datar meski sorot matanya menantang dengan mata berkilat-kilat.

"Uh, itu… aku…" Naruto menggaruk-garuk pipinya. "Di kereta tadi…"

"Aku tidak sakit jiwa." Suara Sasuke terdengar dalam seolah menegaskan semuanya. "Dan aku tidak peduli dengan apapun yang kau atau teman-temanmu pikirkan tentang aku." Sasuke melepas lengannya dengan kasar dari genggaman Naruto.

Bibir Naruto menegang. Wajahnya berubah muram. Tadinya ia masih ingin berkata sesuatu, tapi melihat Sasuke yang menjauh darinya, niat itu ia urungkan. Ia mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya dan menghela napas dalam-dalam, mengambil jalan berlawanan dari Sasuke. Berpikir mengenai esok hari dan juga Uchiha Sasuke.

.

**TBC**

.

Thanks for reading. Leave a trace of review?


End file.
